User talk:Tragedy
hey, do you want to put your land as its own page? if your not sure how I can do it for you Bluecrow 19:02, 23 July 2008 (UTC) omg yes help please lol I am rather lost Tragedy 19:07, 23 July 2008 (UTC) no problem what do you want the page(s) called? mabye Tragedy's Lands?, we can also make a player page if you like my (horribly unfinished ) one is here BlueCrowBluecrow 19:50, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I am so confused right now, do you see the pic of my land on the land list page? I mean out there in the land names, I don't know how or why its there but its so wrong. I want to have the basic info up and I can't seem to do it right so that help alone would be awesome. Tragedy 19:56, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I see where you've put 'Tragedy' on the list, that will send users to a page titled 'Tragedy' which hasn't been made yet,(you can make it) if you click on it in the list it will take you to it.....I changed the link to tragedy's lands for now and am getting a basic page up for you over there Bluecrow 20:01, 23 July 2008 (UTC) So you don't see my land pic after the edit on G on the by land name list? Its so odd there. And thank you so much for your help. Tragedy 20:04, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ah I see it, unfortunately its going to display as a thumbnail on the fair side. try just putting something like MyLandName and then the link to Tragedy's lands, or we can make a new page just for it and the lands name can be the link Bluecrow 20:10, 23 July 2008 (UTC) you lost me there, sorry. if you tell me what to do I'll do it but do you mean it can not be deleted? how embarrassing. Tragedy 20:16, 23 July 2008 (UTC) you can delete it, but the page could use some piccys and your is really nice....mabye later ill throw in a gallery to add to the comfusion :) , if you still want to put the land name in just add it to the list or you can leave it with it just under your users name. I know i have a few strays that will be listed only under the user name Bluecrow 20:20, 23 July 2008 (UTC) check the Land list out now Bluecrow 20:32, 23 July 2008 (UTC) cool! thank you! but don't you think the pic there on the listing page looks wrong? Tragedy 20:37, 23 July 2008 (UTC) nope, hoping more people will add them :) , if you got to Tragedy's Lands you can edit your article, mabye tell everyone a bit about your land Bluecrow 20:46, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ok I hope they do add because it feels out of place ha, thank you so much! I'll try to edit and keep adding my lands. Tragedy 20:50, 23 July 2008 (UTC)